Ciuman Naruto
by Arata Aurora
Summary: Sakura tengah hamil. Namun ia menginginkan sebuah ciuman. Ciuman dari sang Hokage. Apakah yang akan ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan ciuman Naruto, meski sebuah ciuman secara tidak langsung?/ 'Akhirnya, aku mendapatkan...'/ "Apakah kau melakukan semua ini hanya karena Sasuke-kun?"/ Tentu. Aku sudah berjanji..."


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto pemilik asli karakter di Komik Naruto.**

**Saya hanya meminjamnya.**

**.**

**Summary: **Sakura tengah hamil. Namun ia menginginkan sebuah ciuman. Ciuman dari sang Hokage. Apakah yang akan ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan ciuman dari Naruto, meski hanya sebuah ciuman secara tidak langsung?/ 'Akhirnya, aku mendapatkan…'/ "Apakah kau melakukan semua ini hanya karena Sasuke-kun?"/ "Tentu. Aku sudah berjanji…"

**.**

**Perhatian: Alur nglabu. Deskripsi abal. Bahasa pasaran. EYD berantakan. Canon. Mungkin OOC. Roman? Friendship? Kekeluargaan? Typo bersahutan. Macam kata yang tak nyambung. Bikin muntah? Segala kesalahan dalam fic-ini janganlah membenci karakter sebenarnya.**

**.**

**Peringatan terakhir: Tidak suka pair, pencet tombol kembali!**

**.**

**Uzumaki Naruto x Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**Fic ini dibuat hanya sebagai hiburan semata**

**.**

**Selamat membaca**

**.**

**Ciuman Naruto**

**.**

**.**

Bagaimana perasaanmu menjadi seorang ibu? Tentu bahagia, bukan? Bagi seorang wanita—hal tersebutlah yang begitu ia idam-idamkan tentunya, setelah menjadi seorang istri. Begitu pula yang dirasakan kini oleh seorang Haruno Sakura. Tapi, ia belum resmi menjadi ibu lho. Alias Sakura sedang hamil.

Apa yang kau lihat dari wanita hamil? Gendut? Imut? Atau menyusahkan? Yang jelas apapun pendapatmu, cerita ini tidak mengulas tentang itu.

Haruno Sakura, seorang kepala rumah sakit di Desa Konoha, kini tengah hamil muda—sekitar dua bulan berjalan. Tapi, dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu, suaminya menyuruhnya untuk tinggal di rumah orang tuanya. Bukan bermaksud ingin menceraikan istrinya, namun dengan begitu suaminya tersebut akan tenang ketika bekerja. Karena percaya ada yang menjaga istrinya.

Siang ini, Sakura tengah tertidur. Ia, bukanlah seorang pemalas. Apalagi menjadi seorang dokter atau kunoichi medis adalah pilihannya sendiri. Namun, ketika suaminya sudah berkata agar ia menjaga diri dengan baik, ia hanya dapat pasrah.

Perlahan bola mata yang tersembunyi itu terlihat, ia mendesah pelan. "Uh. Jam berapa sekarang?" gumamnya. Karena, merasa sudah puas istirahat siang ini. Ia turun dari pembaringannya—untuk melihat sebuah jam kecil yang terletak pada meja di dekat tempat tidur itu. Jam itu, telah menunjukkan waktu pukul tiga sore. Sejenak ia melihat foto di sebelah jam itu. Foto kedua temannya, yang salah satunya telah menyandang setatus sebagai suaminya. Terlihat juga foto gurunya—seorang Hatake Kakashi.

Indera penglihatannya fokus menatap sosok seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata biru cerah. Dengan tiga tanda lahir di kedua pipinya. Pandangan wanita hamil itu semakin turun—menuju bibir anak laki-laki itu. Mendadak ia merasakan sensasi yang aneh dalam dirinya. 'Sial, apakah ini yang disebut ngidam?' pikirnya. Dan ia mencoba menahan perasaan bergemuruh itu. Namun, semakin lama—perasaan itu semakin menggebu-gebu. 'Glek,' ia menelan ludah. Perlahan ia menutup foto itu—menempelkan bagian depan ke atas meja, agar gambar yang ada di sana tidak ia lihat. "Ini pasti hanya sensasi sesaat. Aku yakin itu," tuturnya pelan pada diri sendiri.

Malam harinya. Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia, gelisah. 'Aduh, kenapa Naruto harus masuk ke dalam mimpi sih!' batinnya. 'Dan lagi, kenapa bibirnya makin tambah menggoda untuk dikecup.' pikirnya lagi. 'Tahan Sakura, tahan.'

"Bagaimana ini, bisa-bisa aku tidak tidur semalaman." Sakura berkata pada dirinya sendiri. 'Aku harus mendapatkan ciuman dari Naruto, baik secara langsung maupun tidak,' batinnya. "Ah, aku tahu!" serunya kemudian. "Tapi aku akan melakukannya besok, saja." Sepertinya ia mendapatkan sebuah rencana. Setelah itu ia kembali tidur. Kali, ini dari bibirnya menyungginggkan senyuman. Bila ada orang yang melihatnya sekarang. Akan menduga bahwa wanita hamil ini sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang menakutkan. Kira-kira apa ya? Apakah ia akan membunuh Naruto? Hii, menakutkan.

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

**Rencana pertama.**

Haruno Sakura, wanita hamil ini sekarang telah berada di depan pintu masuk kantor Hokage dengan membawa sebotol air mineral. Dan tidak terlihat bahwa dirinya membawa sebuah sedotan. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Tanpa mengetuk pintu kantor Hokage, ia langsung nyelonong masuk ke dalam. Di dalam sana terlihat Naruto yang sendirian bersama bertumpuk-tumpuk dokumen yang menjadi pekerjaannya. Karena hal yang dilakukan Sakura ini, sang Hokage sampai terkejut dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu.

"Ss-Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto seakan tidak percaya. Sedetik kemudian ia menghampiri Sakura. "Kenapa kau kemari?" tanyanya. "Kau tahu, aku bisa dimarahi Sasuke kalau kau main seenaknya kemari, dattebayo!"

Sakura hanya meringis. Kemudian ia cemberut, karena disinggung masalah Sasuke. "Aku ke sini hanya ingin mengunjungi sang Hokage, yang tampaknya sedang sibuk." jawabnya. "Dan ini!" Sakura menyodorkan sebotol mineral yang ia bawa tadi, ke sang Hokage.

Melihatnya, mata Naruto berkaca-kaca. Ia sedikit tidak menyangka akan tingkah laku Sakura. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi Naruto segera menyamber sebotol air mineral tersebut. Sementara Sakura sendiri hanya terkikik kecil melihat tingkah sang Hokage yang kekanak-kanakan. 'Rencanaku akan segera berhasil,' pikirnya.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Naruto membuka tutup botol itu. Kemudian setelah tutup botol itu terlepas dari mulut botol. Naruto mengangkat botol itu, mengarahkan ke mulutnya. Sakura yang melihatnya tampak tidak sabaran. 'Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi,' batinnya.

Tiga senti meter sebelum mulut botol itu menempel di bibirnya. Naruto menghentikan lajunya. Ia sepertinya mengingat sesuatu. "Ah. Aku, 'kan punya sedotan!" serunya. Naruto merogohkan tangannya ke laci meja kerja—mengeluarkan sebuah sedotan yang masih baru. Kemudian ia segera memasukkan ke botol air mineral tersebut yang belum ia minum. Dan menempelkan bibirnya di sebuah sedotan berwarna oranye tersebut.

Sakura yang melihatnya hanya terbengong. Tidak menyangka pada apa yang akan Naruto lakukan. 'Eh. Tapi aku, 'kan bisa mendapatkannya dari bekas sedotan itu. Hihihi…' pikirnya kemudian, setelah rencana awalnya gagal. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum misterius dan mengepalkan tangannya lurus di depan lengan bagian atas. Ia tidak menyadari Naruto yang menatapnya.

"Kau kenapa Sakura-chan? Kau tampak aneh?" ujar sang Hokage yang langsung menyadari tindak-tanduk seorang Haruno Sakura. Ia berkata lagi, "Kalau kau sedang banyak pikiran, aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekarang."

"Eh. Aku tidak apa-apa." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan tersenyum manis. Mendadak ia malah muram—ketika menyadari bahwa botol yang ia berikan kepada sang Hokage tidak ada lagi di tangan Hokage itu. Bahkan di atas meja pun tidak ada. "Em. Botolnya kau taruh mana Naruto?" tanyanya.

"Botol… sudah kubuang."

"Eh. Kapan?" tanya wanita hamil itu sedikit keras.

"Baru saja," jawab Naruto. Kemudian ia menambahkan. "Baru saja aku menyuruh bunsinku untuk membuangnya ke tempat sampah, saat kau tengah bertingkah aneh."

'Eh? Ke tempat sampah? Sial kau Naruto,' umpatnya dalam hati. 'Apa aku harus mengambilnya di tempat sampah? Tidak, tidak.' Ia harus mengakui bahwa mendapatkan ciuman dari Naruto tidak mudah. 'Baiklah, rencana pertama gagal,' gumamnya.

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

**Rencana kedua.**

Naruto mengajak Sakura untuk makan siang. Dan Sakura tidak menolak—bahkan sebelum sang Hokage berucap, 'Ingin makan di mana'. Sakura lebih dahulu menyebutkan bahwa ia ingin makan ramen. Ia berpikir, bahwa kesempatan mendapat ciuman dari Naruto saat makan ramen akan lebih banyak, mengingat Naruto tidak akan makan hanya satu porsi, bukan?

Tapi, memang kadang kenyataan tidak sama dengan yang terpikirkan. Makan siang itu, sang Hokage hanya menghabiskan satu mangkok ramen porsi biasa. Hal itu tentu bukan Naruto yang biasanya. Dan setelah Sakura bertanya penyebabnya. Ternyata itu karena, tadi pagi banyak orang yang memberikan Naruto sarapan. Jadi, intinya Naruto masih kenyang.

Ketidaksamaan harapan dan kenyataan tidak sampai di situ saja. Saat Naruto selesai makan mie ramen satu porsi itu, secepat kilat—Ayame langsung menyamber mangkok yang telah kosong itu beserta sumpitnya. Dan rencana kedua pun, gagal.

**Rencana ketiga. **

Di perjalanan kembali ke kantor Hokage. Naruto masih ditemani Sakura. Ketika Sakura melihat sebuah toko permen dan coklat. Tanpa, berpikir panjang ia meminta sang Hokage untuk membelikannya sebuah permen lolipop. Naruto hanya menurut, ia tentu tahu wanita hamil kadang meminta sesuatu yang aneh-aneh secepatnya. Setelah Naruto keluar dari toko itu, mereka pun melanjutkan langkah mereka. Beberapa langkah Naruto menyerahkan permen itu ke Sakura, tapi Sakura menyuruhnya untuk mencobanya dulu. Dan Naruto hanya menurut kembali. 'Kali ini, pasti berhasil!' teriak wanita bermahkota merah muda dalam hati.

Namun, hal tersebut sepertinya harus kembali gagal. Ketika beberapa langkah kemudian. Di depan mereka berdua ada seorang anak kecil yang tengah menangis sesenggukan dan berkata, "Hiks, hiks, hiks. Aku mau coklat!"

Naruto yang melihatnya merasa iba. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia memberikan permen yang telah ia cicipi tersebut kepada anak perempuan yang kurang lebih berusia lima tahun itu. Awalnya anak kecil itu tetap menangis dan menutup kedua matanya dengan kedua telapak tangan yang ia miliki. Namun setelah tahu, bahwa yang memberikan permen lolipop adalah sang Hokage. Anak itu, menghapus air matanya kemudian malah tersipu-sipu, malu. Dan pergi dengan tersenyum menggemaskan setelah mengucapkan 'terima kasih' kepada sang Hokage.

Setelah anak itu menghilang dari pandangan Naruto dan Sakura. Naruto menatap Sakura dengan pandangan meminta maaf. Sakura mendesah pelan, "Huh." Kemudian berujar, "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa Naruto." Rencana ketiga pun gagal. Dan Sakura harus merelakan kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan ciuman Naruto kepada anak perempuan kecil yang lucu.

**Rencana keempat.**

Masih diperjalanan menuju ke kantor Hokage. Naruto dan Sakura bertemu dengan salah satu sahabat mereka, Ino. Ino, pun juga ingin menuju ke kantor Hokage. Untuk melaporkan tentang misinya. Bukannya, ia tidak bisa melapor ketika bertemu dengan Naruto di perjalanan ini. Tapi itu lebih karena, ia juga ingin bertemu dengan Shikamaru—entahlah membahas tentang apa, Naruto tidak tahu.

Di luar pengamatan sang Hokage. Ino dan Sakura tengah berbisik-bisik. Sakura sedang membisiki Ino tentang rencananya mendapatkan ciuman dari Naruto. Ino hanya manggut-manggut mengerti dan berjalan di belakang Naruto dan Sakura. Sakura mengedipkan salah satu matanya saat menatap Ino di belakang Naruto, dan Ino menjawab pertanyaan kedipan itu dengan anggukan mantap. Sakura pun memanggil Naruto, "Naruto!" panggilnya lembut. Naruto yang dipanggilnya hampir menoleh, sebelum ada yang menubruknya dari arah belakang. Rupanya, secara tidak sengaja. Ino tersandung batu kecil dan terjungkal ke depan mendorong Naruto untuk mencium tanah.

**Bruk. **

Rencana ini seharusnya berhasil mendapatkan bibir Naruto. Jika, saat sang Hokage itu menoleh atau lebih tepatnya menghadap ke Sakura. Ino mendorongnya dari samping. Dan Sakura akan menahan tubuh sang Hokage—supaya tidak jatuh. Sekaligus Sakura akan membekap mulut Naruto dengan tangannya tanpa sang Hokage itu sadari. Tapi, kenyataannya—Ino malah terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya dan Naruto malah mencium tanah. Sungguh ironis.

Meski begitu. Sakura patut bersyukur karena emosi sang Hokage sedang tidak labil. Sehingga Naruto, sang Hokage hanya maklum dengan kejadian barusan. Coba kalau tidak? Ino bisa diberi misi 'C' seumur hidup. Dan rahasia Sakura untuk mendapatkan ciuman Naruto pasti akan kebongkar. Ia pasti akan malu.

"Huh." Sakura mendesah lelah ketika dirinya dan sang Hokage telah sampai di depan kantor Hokage. Ia tidak percaya untuk kesekian kalinya rencananya gagal. Naruto menyuruh Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam dulu, sedangkan dirinya akan ke kamar kecil untuk kumur dan membasuh muka—tentunya hal itu untuk membersihkan tanah yang menempel di mukanya.

Di dalam kantor Hokage. Sakura mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan juga lipstik berwarna merah terang. 'Sepertinya, ini rencana terakhir.' gumamnya dalam hati.

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

**Rencana terakhir.**

Ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Naruto disibukkan dengan banyak dokumen. Sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang Haruno Sakura di belakangnya. Sakura memanggilnya, "Naruto!" Karena merasa dipanggil oleh seseorang—Haruno Sakura. Naruto membalikkan badan beserta kepalanya ke belakang, menghadap Sakura.

"Ada apa…?" Belum sempat sang Hokage menyelesaikan ucapannya. Sakura dengan sigap sudah melumasi bibir sang Hokage itu dengan lipstik merah terang. Dan tanpa menunggu reaksi lebih dari sang Hokage, Sakura segera membekap mulut sang Hokage dengan sapu tangannya, selama dua detik.

**Puahhh… **

"Hah." Naruto mendesah. "Sebenarnya, apa yang mau kau lakukan, Sakura-chan?" tanyanya kepada wanita yang tengah hamil itu.

"He he he," Sakura hanya tertawa kecil. "Aku sedang ber-eksperimen tentang bentuk bibir seseorang." sangkalnya. Naruto memicingkan mata—menatap Sakura dengan curiga. Sejurus kemudian ia hanya menggeleng-geleng.

"Huh. Baiklah." Naruto berkata dengan nada pasrah, sambil berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia menyerah. Wanita hamil memang suka melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. "Aku akan ke kamar mandi dulu, menghapus lipstik ini. Tolong kau jaga, 'kan ruangan ini!" perintahnya. Setelahnya, Naruto menghilang dari balik pintu.

'Akhirnya, aku mendapatkan bibir Naruto!' seru Sakura girang dalam hati.

Tapi, sekali lagi. Kesialannya hari ini agaknya belum selesai. Setelah satu menit Naruto meninggalkan ruangannya. Dari arah pintu, seseorang masuk dengan tergesa-gesa tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Seseorang itu adalah seorang shinobi beralis tebal—atau biasa dipanggil Rock Lee. Ia sedang mencari Naruto, karena sapu tangannya dipinjam oleh Naruto kemarin. Dan kini, ia sedang membutuhkannya. Namun, melihat Sakura yang sedang memegang sebuah sapu tangan. Tanpa meminta izin dari empunya, pemuda itu mengambilnya. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, mengeluarkan ingusnya dari dalam hidung menggunakan sapu tangan itu.

Sakura hanya melongo. Kemudian menunduk dan muram. Sapu tangan itu yang menjadi harapan terakhirnya, malah menjadi korban. Untuk kelima kalinya rencananya gagal total.

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Apa yang kau lihat dari wanita hamil? Gendut? Imut? Atau menyusahkan? Yang jelas apapun pendapatmu, cerita ini tidak mengulas tentang itu.

Uzumaki Naruto, mengerang—mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas mencoba menetralkan setaminanya. "Akhirnya, selesai juga!" teriaknya keras. Di atas sofa dalam ruangan itu, tampak seorang wanita yang tengah tertidur. Perlahan ia membuka matanya—bangun dari tidur enam puluh menitnya.

"Mm. Kau sudah mau pulang Naruto?" katanya lemah namun jelas.

"Eh. Sakura-chan." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke wanita hamil itu. "Maaf, aku membangunkanmu." katanya.

Sakura mengucek matanya. Sedang Naruto yang melihat tingkah wanita itu, mulai terkikik. 'Kau lucu sekali Sakura-chan,' batinnya. "Tidak apa-apa Naruto."

"Yosh. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekarang!" seru sang Hokage bersemangat. Saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

"Hm…"

Setelah berkemas-kemas dan membereskan beberapa hal. Naruto dan Sakura pun melangkah meninggalkan kantor Hokage.

Pemandangan di langit malam ini tampak begitu indah. Bulan sedang purnama. Bintang-bintang sedang berpijar sempurna. Suasana yang menentramkan jiwa. Tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, sementara Naruto masih terus berjalan. Enam langkah Naruto berjalan, lelaki itu sadar bahwa Sakura tidak lagi di sampingnya. Perlahan sang Hokage itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Berjalan sampai di depan Sakura yang tengah menunduk—Naruto berada satu meter di depan wanita itu.

"Naruto! Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" ujar wanita itu.

"Hm. Tentu, dattebayo!" jawab sang Hokage.

"Apakah kau melakukan semua ini hanya karena Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya.

"Tentu. Aku sudah berjanji pada Sasuke untuk selalu menjagamu, bukan?" kata Naruto. "Tapi…" Naruto perlahan mendekat ke Sakura, mengurangi jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura—dua puluh senti meter. Dan setelahnya, ia mendekatkan mulutnya beberapa senti meter dari telinga wanita itu. Ia berbisik. "Lebih karena aku mencintaimu, istriku." ucap sang Hokage jelas. Kemudian ia kembali ke posisinya semula—di depan Sakura.

Mendengarnya, Sakura mendongak. Kini, ia melihat Naruto yang memasang cengirannya. Ucapan dan senyuman lelaki itu seperti sebuah mantra—sebuah mantra yang membuat wajahnya memanas tiba-tiba. Semburat merah pun tak dapat ditahan untuk tak muncul di kedua pipi manisnya. Wanita itu memalingkan mukanya, seakan-akan tidak ingin suami yang berada di depannya ini menyadari kegugupannya. "Bakka!" ujarnya pelan.

Beberapa detik selanjutnya, di tempat itu—hanya diisi dengan diam di antara kedua muda-mudi itu. Sakura masih memalingkan muka, sedang sang Hokage entah sedang memikirkan apa. Mungkin, memikirkan—apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya.

"Sakura-chan!" panggil Hokage itu kini.

"Hm." tanggap Sakura yang masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku ingin membawamu pulang dengan cepat. Tapi, aku tidak ingin memakai jurus ninja dattebayo! Kau kan sedang hamil." ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ah. Aku tahu!" Hokage itu berseru dengan semangat, dan selanjutnya…

**Sret.**

"Huwaaa! Apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto? Aku sedang hamil…!" teriak Sakura keras, karena sang Hokage—suaminya itu mengangkat tubuh Sakura di depan perut sang Hokage itu dan menempatkan kepalanya tepat di depan dada lelaki itu. Naruto sendiri hanya tertawa kecil. Ia suka sekali menggoda istrinya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu lebih cepat, ttebayo!" serunya. Sebelum sakura sempat memprotes lagi, sang Hokage menatap netra istrinya dalam—memenjarakannya. "Sssttt…!" Sekali lagi, Hokage itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Bedanya kini, Sakura mengetahui itu. Ia merasa melayang dalam mata biru cerah lelaki itu. Dan tanpa menunggu perintah dari tuannya, matanya terpejam. Namun, sekali lagi Naruto tidak menciumnya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga istrinya. "Dan aku ingin menginap di rumah paman Kizashi! Juga aku sudah rindu, untuk merasakan bibirmu, istriku."

'Eh?' Sakura sadar. Ini, 'kan masih belum di rumah. Tidak mungkin mereka berdua akan berciuman di jalan, bukan? Bisa-bisa jadi tontonan orang-orang. Tapi paling tidak, ia yakin. Nanti, nanti ia akan dapat merasakan bibir suaminya.

Sekarang, yang terpenting. Perasaan di dadanya agak sedikit tenang. Ia suka perasaan ini. Perasaan ketika bersama dengan sang suami. Sedang Naruto, tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu. Ia segera melangkah agar sang istri dan ia dapat cepat sampai di rumah—di rumah keluarga Sakura tentunya. "Hm," Sakura bergumam pelan. Entah sadar atau tidak. Ia telah menyenderkan kepalanya di dada sang suami. Matanya telah terlelap dan pikirannya telah memasuki alam mimpi.

Apa yang kau lihat dari wanita hamil? Gendut? Imut? Atau menyusahkan? Yang jelas apapun pendapatmu, cerita ini tidak mengulas tentang itu.

Cerita ini, hanya membahas bagaimana perjuangan Sakura untuk bisa mendapatkan ciuman dari suaminya. Dan untuk Sakura dan Naruto. Biarlah mereka menikmati kehangatan kebersamaan suami-istri. Biarlah perjalanan pulang yang singkat ini menguapkan perasaan rindu yang ada di antara keduanya.

**.**

**End**

**.**

"Sakura! Ayo bangun!" seru seorang wanita yang tengah berkacak pinggang di depan sebuah rumah.

"Hm." Sakura mendesah lemah. Perlahan emerald-nya terlihat. Dan sedetik kemudian ia melongo. "Kaa-san!" serunya.

"Cepat segera turun! Lihat suamimu sampai tertidur dengan berdiri!"

'Suamimu sedang tertidur sambil berdiri?' Sakura mengulang pernyataan ibunya dalam hati. Kemudian ia sadar bahwa ia tidak menapak tanah. Alias sedang digendong seseorang. Perlahan dengan takut-takut ia melihat ke atas. Dan tampaklah seorang lelaki berambut pirang jabrik yang tengah terpejam—atau lebih tepatnya tertidur. 'Glek.' ia, menelan ludah.

'Sebenarnya, berapa lama aku tertidur?'

'Maafkan aku, suamiku.'

**.**

**.**

**Mulai : 25-April-2014**

**Selesai : 25-April-2014**

**Diedit lagi : 28-April-2014**

**.**

Maaf! Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Saya publish ulang fic-ini, karena setelah saya baca lagi ada adegan yang salah. Saya minta maaf pada yang udah terlanjur baca.

Niat awal sebenarnya Fic ini ingin saya buat kurang dari seribu kata. Tapi, setelah ditulis. Jadi, sekian dan sekian. Huh.

Sebelumnya terima kasih yang udah review di fic 'Chieko', baik yang login maupun tidak. Juga terima kasih yang sekedar mampir. Berikut nama-nama yang meriview:

Yang login:

** , yassir 2374, lovelychrysant, AL Blue Blossom, CherryKuchiki2, Riela nacan, Namikaze Sholkhan, lutfisyahrizal, .**

Yang tidak login:

**Guest, Vian, Namikaze achilezz, Red devils, YonaNobunaga, Topeng Retak, guest, yudha.**

Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak.

Saya rasa fic-ini sangat banyak kurangnya. Harus saya akui dalam menceritakan ekspresi seseorang ternyata saya masih perlu banyak belajar. Jadi…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review, please?**


End file.
